


BBS Drabbles

by Chamber



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Vanoss Crew
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamber/pseuds/Chamber





	1. Gentle Winter

It’s late December and Christmas is only a few days away. And yet they can’t seem to celebrate on holidays like normal people. “Cartoonz, I swear to god, if you throw that snowball--” Right before he could finish his words, a snowball was launched directly to his face. Wiping off the wet snow, he declared with a smirk, “This means war!” Back and forth, they launched snowballs at one another. It took half an hour before they could calm down and settle for some hot chocolate together  
.  
Walking up the steps of their home, Luke unlocked the door, holding it open for Ryan with an exaggerated bow. “Ladies first.” Ryan, playing along, giggled as he walked in, “Oh, why thank you.” As soon as they were both inside, Luke was quick to remove his soaked jacket and shoes. And the first thing he did was pull Ryan into a tight embrace. “Luke, I still need to take off my boots.”

Without a word, he crouched down and took them off for him. “Now you don’t have any excuses.” As much as he wanted to retaliate, he couldn’t help but bury himself deeper into the warmth of the bearded man. “Can we at least get hot cocoa though?” With the innocent pouting look on his face, Luke could do nothing but agree. “Fine, but nothing else after that. I just want to stay in bed and cuddle.” Reluctantly, he released Ryan and instead began dragging him over to the kitchen.

After making their drinks, they left to their room, cuddling in bed just as Luke wanted. Ryan was sitting between Luke’s legs with his back pressed against their chest. Carefully sipping the hot beverage, Ryan broke the comfortable silence between them. “There’s something poking my lower back.”

“That’s probably my dick.” Luke didn’t even hesitate as he responded. “Toonzie!” Ryan got up and turned to him, being as careful as he could to not spill his drink on the sheets. His face was flushed pink at the thought of the other male’s genitals being the reason for his sudden discomfort. But instead, he saw nothing. “Ohm, I was joking!” Luke, on the other hand, was busy laughing at his reaction.

In disbelief, Ryan got off their bed and moved to settle in the armchair across the room. “Ohm, Ryan, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” Even as he apologized, he was struggling to contain his laughter. Ryan, with the bright pink blush, could help the embarrassment that he felt. “Ohm, come back here. Come back, Jack!” Luke was reaching his arms out for the other, to which Ryan chose to ignore and turn away from them. Mumbling beneath his breath into his cup, “My name isn’t Jack..”

“Jealous?” Shocked, he nearly jumped out of his seat at the voice by his ear. “Toonzie!”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” After setting his cup down, Luke had crept up behind Ryan upon seeing that they had their back turned to him. “I’m sorry. Will this make up for it?” Closing his eyes, he suddenly pressed a soft and gentle kiss to Ryan’s lips. At this point, Ryan was too surprised to react and dropped his cup of cocoa. Luke pulled away at the sound of the cup hitting the floor. But the first thing his laid his eyes on wasn’t the cup, it was Ryan’s face.

It had turned a dark shade of red. Ryan felt like his face was burning and his heart was running 100 miles per hour. He wasn’t one to be openly affectionate, which left Luke to be the one who initiates it. But the sudden kiss surprised him greatly. He felt like melted pudding. Ryan got up, stumbling over his feet and words, “I’ll, um… I-I’ll just take this cup…and go, kitchen! Yes, clean it.”

Luke watched as his partner shuffled out of the room and couldn’t help the light blush that rose to his cheeks. He pressed a hand over his chest, feeling the affect of his racing heart. “God damn it… he’s going to be the death of me.”

Ryan was standing by the kitchen sink, dazed out, from the previous events. His hands were under the warm running water as he held the, now clean, cup in his hands. Thinking back to it, he felt his face burn as he thought back to the feeling of Luke’s lips. They were warm, soft, and tasted like cocoa. He wanted to bury his face in his hands but found he couldn’t as a set of arms wound themselves around him. “Cartoonz?”

He turned to look back at them but flushed at seeing how close their faces were. “Ah.. um, what’s up?” He tried to keep his voice as normal as possible, but there was a small stutter in his words. His eyes refused to meet the bearded man’s gaze, trying not to embarrass himself any further.

“You know, I’m a very lucky man to have you. I… I love you, Ryan.” All of a sudden, it felt as if Ryan’s heart stopped. But the feeling of blood rushing to his face returned. He bit his lower lip, still refusing to look back at them, and moved his hand to turn off the faucet. But before he could, Luke captured his hand into their own and kissed the back of his hand. Seeing that, Ryan felt his own body heat rising and turned to look back at Luke.

But he was already looking at Ryan. He had a gentle smile on his face, one that people rarely see in public. It was a smile that only Ryan ever got to see. That very same one that made his legs feel like jelly and his heart race like a cheetah.

By then, Ryan had forgotten about his embarrassment. He turned in Luke’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Luke’s waist and buried his face into their chest. He couldn’t stop the growing smile on his face. And for once, he didn’t stutter over his words.

“I love you too, Luke.”

He had to look up at the bearded male as he said this. In turn, Luke cupped their face in his hands, slowly leaning in and capturing their lips with his own.


	2. Return to me

Ohm’s POV  
A month, Cartoonz was out of town for a month. And today as the day he was returning home, back into Ryan’s arms. As soon as he heard the front door open, he ran over to greet the taller male. “Toonzie!” He was quick to pull the older male into an embrace. Chuckling, Luke returned the embrace, “I’m home. God, I missed you and your hugs.”

He smiled as his tightened the embrace before backing away. He frowned a bit upon seeing the state of the other. “Have you been getting enough sleep? You look like you haven’t slept in a week.”

“I’m fine, Ohm. My flight yesterday was delayed by a few hours and I couldn’t sleep on the plain with all the god damn noise. Just… let me hold you for a while.” He pulled Ryan into another embrace, one that reminded him of home. Ryan, being the shorter one of the two, buried his face into the crook of Luke’s neck, inhaling the scent of freshly brewed coffee. They stood there, embracing, for five minutes before Ryan decided to drag Luke inside, all the while closing the front door behind them. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“But I’m not tired…” The older male whined before yawning. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Dragging his suitcase behind them, even though Ryan suggested leaving it behind for later, they approached their bedroom door. Without a word, Luke abandoned his suitcase before collapsing onto their bed. Ryan made a fuss of not taking his shoes off before sleeping but seeing the look of peace on Luke’s face made him stop. Instead, he sighed while dragging in the suitcase behind him and left it beside the dresser. He went to take off Luke’s shoes but before he could, he was pulled onto the bed.

He ended up half laying on Luke while his legs dug into the bed, struggling to keep himself upright. “Come on, Luke..” Even while half asleep, the other male was stronger than him. He was left with no choice but to continue laying there. He would struggle every now and then, an attempt to break free from the others hold. But gave up doing so. Seeing as he won’t be able to break free anytime soon, he let sleep consume him.

A few hours had passed before he woke up. Groggily, he tried getting up and was surprised to see that he was able to move freely. But he was even more surprised that Luke was no longer in bed. “Luke?” Getting out of bed, he looked around the room, anxiously. But there was no sign of the other male. Dejectedly, he sat in bed, curling his legs up to his chest. “Was that just another dream…?”

Some time after Luke had left for his trip, Ryan had been experiencing night mares. Especially the ones where Luke never returned.


End file.
